Heartbreak and Happiness
by ByEmiwithlove
Summary: This story is set about two years after the events of season 3. This is my First Fanfic, so I would really like some constructive criticism. I'm sorry I didn't start the story from the end of season three, but there was not much to tell. Emma has returned with Ash right after the end of season 3. Lewis came back the next year. Rating may go up to T. in later chapters. Sorry.
1. Prologue

_This story is set about two years after the events of season 3. I'm sorry I didn't start the story from the end of season three, but there was _

_not much to tell. Emma has returned with Ash right after the end of season 3. Lewis came back the next year._

_Prologue_

This year, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Bella, and Emma, went on a short trip to the mountains. While there, they met a man named Barlow Hogan who

offered to show them around. At first they were hesitant, but eventually began to trust him. He was driving the vehicle and everyone was

talking together, when he spoke. " I know your secret. "what?" they all said at once. " Now call a certain scientist whom I believe you all know,

and tell her that you have four mermaids for her to see." He aid to Lewis. Lewis Looked disgusted and shocked. "How did you find out again?"

Asked Emma. " I have my ways. And if you don't call her, I'll drive us all off that cliff." He said pointing to the near ledge. Cleo looked scared out

of her socks and Rikki started yelling as Barlow swayed the car closer to the cliff. Emma just glared and Bella was still in shock. Lewis

promptly turned off his phone and threw it over the side of the car with a look of triumph. "there. Now I have no phone to call anyone with. "

He declared. The car swerved toward the edge and one tire moved off the edge. "Lewis! use my phone!" Cried Cleo desperately. " NO! She'll

kill you!" Lewis shouted back with the same tone in his voice. " If you don't, we'll all die for sure; and you'll die too!" Said Cleo matter-of-factly.

" I can't let you die, Cleo! But I won't be able to live with myself if you died. Any of you. " He said looking from Cleo to Rikki and Emma and

Bella. " Call her, Lewis! Please!" Shouted Cleo. " Are you sure? " He asked, hoping she would say no. " Yes, Lewis. Do it now!" She sobbed. He

made the phone, and they pulled over on the side o the road. " Dr. Denman? Yes, its Lewis. I don't know how you found out, but the girls are

here. Yes they are mermaids. Four of them. Yes, four." He started to say more, but Emma pulled the phone from his hands. Lewis gave her a

curious look,but she turned away and began speaking. " I wish you would just leave us alone, Dr Denman. Why must you meddle with our

lives? we're people too, and I think stalking is against the law. I don't care. Just because we're different doesn't give you the right to harass

us. We have lives too. How would you like it if someone came and messed up your life, trying to find out all your secrets? Yeah, well, I'm fed up

with it. I just got settled back into my life here, and I'm not going to let you mess it up!" she yelled over the phone. Then she hung up.

Everyone was shocked at their quiet, usually very tactful Emma,speaking out and yelling at Dr. Denman. No one could speak because they

were all so surprised at what Emma had said. They expected this sort of thing from Rikki, But Emma? No way.

They decided to walk back to their hotel; but not a word was spoken the whole way back.. they were all pondering how to get out of this

mess. This was going to be tricky. the next day, they all left the hotel, and traveled back to the Gold Coast. Also in total silence.


	2. it's not everyday

I don't own H2O. Unfortunatley.

A few days later, Cleo and Lewis are sitting on the beach, talking. Lewis turns to face Cleo and speaks. "Cleo, I think I have a solution to our

problem." " What Lewis?" She asks. He pulls them to their feet and gets down on one knee. " Cleo Setori, Will you do me the honor of

becoming my wife?" " YES!" She shouts, jumping into his arms and hugging him.

The same day, Bella and Will are having a date at his boat shed. " I'm so worried, Will. I'm afraid they'll take us to labs, and make us swim all

day ( not completely a bad thing), and do experiments on us! " She rants. " They won't " Says Will confidently. " How do you know? " asks Bella

curiously. " Because, um, Bella, will you..., um, " He starts shakily."Yes? " says Bella encouragingly. " Oh, maybe I shouldn't... this isn't the right

way to... oh, maybe,..." "Will! Go on. Ask me. " She says with a big grin. He lets out a breath, then speaks. " Bella, Would you marry me?

Please? I love you." He finishes. " Of course I'll marry you! I love you too!" She replied,"Now can we go for a swim? " " One thing first." He

replies. He leans down and kisses her. She would miss a thousand swims for that kiss, for it was the best one she'd ever had.

Rikki's P.O.V.

It was closing time. I had just hung the 'closed ' sign on the door and Zane turned off the lights. I went into the office to think. So much has

happened to me over the past few years; Moving here, becoming a mermaid, getting friends so close, that they were my sisters. Getting Zane,

Emma moving, the cafe, losing Zane and the cafe,the tentacle, and the comet that almost destroyed everything. Then Cleo got into the marine

biology institute that Lewis was at, and stayed there for a year. Bella went to music school close by in Brisbane. Emma came back a few

months after graduation, and we went to the cafe to celebrate. I didn't go there often, since Zane still worked there, but I went for Emma.

When I got there, I found out that the whole charade had been a surprise birthday party for me, organised by Emma and Zane. I was so

happy. Usually, I don't like a fuss on my birthday, but Zane was actually making an effort to really be involved. I mean, he gave me a surprise

party for goodness sake! He had grown up a lot during those past few months, so when he got up on the stage, fell to his knee and handed

me a ruby ring to accept and forgive him, I couldn't resist. He has been much better since. He always asks what I'm thinking about, or how my

life is going. He even shows up at mermaid meetings sometimes and is being nicer to Will! Who saw that personality flip coming! Definitely not

me! As I finish the thought, Zane walks in and sits down beside me on the couch. " mermaids on your mind?" He asks. I nod. " You could move

in with me at my dad's place." He says thoughtfully. Which is really sweet, but sometimes, his ideas are so crazy, that I just have to yell at him.

Like now. " Oh sure! ' Poor girl moves in with the Bennett's! Charity outreach! Read all about it! ' I'd be all over the news! that'll detract

attention from me!" I practically screamed in his face. He looked really sad, and I was about to apologize, when he got a big, cheesy grin on his

face. "Well, you could marry me and we could go wherever you want." He said simply, with no nervousness. " Is that a joke?" I asked, a bit

scared that he would say yes. " No. Not at all. No Joke. Marry me?" He asks a little more nervously. " Well, I suppose I should say yes. Not every day a girl gets

a proposal. " I replied nonchalantly. I laughed at his confused face. " Yes. I mean yes." I said happily. "Really?" He asked.

As if I would joke about such a thing. " Yes. Really." I said. Then he kissed me. Oh! he is such a good kisser! it's too bad so many other girls

know that too, But I don't care. He's mine now, and nobody's gonna get their hands on my man.


	3. What do we do?

"Thanks, Ash. This pasta is really good." I said, trying to be cheerful,despite all the worry I had on my plate now. " You're welcome. Now try

your desert." He replied. I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the ice cream sundae he had made. " Emma, I don't think you'll need to worry

anymore." He said as i lifted my spoon. On the spoon, was a diamond ring. I knew exactly what he was going to ask, so before he could, I yelled,

" YES!" And hugged him tightly. " Can we wait till tomorrow to tell the others? I want to have one more night with you to myself. We won't get

much alone time when this gets out." He said with a smile. "sure. We'll tell them tomorrow. Cleo called earlier and said she had some

announcement, but she wouldn't tell me what it is. " I said smiling back at him. " We'll find out then, I guess. " Said Ash.

The next day at Cleo's house...

" So guys, we were wondering if you would like to be bridesmaids!" Says Cleo excitedly. "What! You're getting married?! We can have a double wedding then!"

Shouts Bella, who is just as exited. "Oh, I suppose it will have to be a triple then." Says Rikki unenthusiastically. " Ha-ha, Sorry Cleo, you won't have any of us for

bridesmaids!" Laughs Emma. "Emma? Ash! Married!? Oh this is too much! All of us getting married at the same time!? It's crazy!" Says Cleo." It's incredible."Says

Bella. " Are there even words?" Says Emma dreamily, winking at Rikki. She catches on and replies," Three. Totally, completely, awesome." They all laugh,

remembering when they were fifteen. "So girls, we've got a wedding to plan." Says Rikki. " I can handle the food..." "The band can do the music." ads in Bella. "

We can have it in my backyard." Says Emma excitedly. " And I can get the dresses and centerpieces." Contributes Cleo. " What do we do?" Asks Will, speaking

for the boys. "Marry us of course!" Shouts Bella, giving hm a kiss on the cheek. " That, I can do." He replies, turning his face to kiss Bella properly on the lips.

That night, they all camped out on Mako, as an engagement party. Of course, Zane tried to move closer to Rikki, and she ran to Cleo, and Lewis woke up and

dragged Zane outside for a 'chat'. When they came back in, Zane was much better behaved, and they all slept perfectly well. Except for Bella, because Will was

snoring. So she shook him awake, and made him be quiet. And Ash and Emma did not want to go to sleep. They wanted to talk about the future, and about the

wedding, and where they were all moving to. Everyone else, just wanted to go to sleep. Eventually, they settled down and fell asleep. The only problem that

Cleo had falling asleep, was that Lewis kept tickling her. Which made her giggle and wake everyone up again. After a lot of persuasion and threats, Lewis finally

stopped tickling Cleo, and fell asleep.


	4. Are those Tails?

A/N. So sorry I haven't updated recently! I'm moving so things are really hectic. Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. I have the next Chapter almost written out, so the next reviewer gets a preview! I will PM that person. I will try to update again ASAP, so bare with me. Thank you again for your support.

"wow Cleo! Those dresses are really, wow." Said Bella, looking at the dresses laying on the bed in Cleo's room. One was white, white ruffles of lace on the

bodice. It was Emma's. The second was a high-low white dress with black sleeves. It had a sash in the center that looked quite like a tail. It was Rikki's. The third

was a light pink background with white and yellow flowers. It had white sleeves and a white sash in the middle. There was a small tail in the flowers. The fourth,

was midnight blue, with a palm tree on the left, and the ocean and some beach on the bottom right corner. In the waves, was a tail. The sleeves and sash were

dark brown, and on the bodice, was a heart. An imitation of the ones Lewis always used to draw for her at the moon pool. " are those _tails_?" Asks Emma

suspiciously. " Yep. Cute little dolphin tails! " cries Cleo, in trying to cover up the truth. But they saw right through it. " those aren't dolphin tails, are they Cleo."

" No, but I made them look like they were!" She says defensively. " dolphins in flowers?! How am I supposed to explain that?!" Cries Bella, holding up her

dress.

"underwater flowers? " Suggests Emma. " I guess. " she replies glumly. " they are pretty Cleo. " says Emma encouragingly. " yeah, they're nice. " Rikki adds.

" thanks.

Now let's get dressed! " says Cleo, smiling. They put on the dresses, and fix their hair, giggling the whole time. Ah, bride to be nerves! " I can't believe you actually invited

her. I mean, the only reason Sophie is coming, is because she's Will's sister. And even then, I begged him to make her stay away." Rikki says to Cleo. " Yah,

why did you

invite her anyways?" Asks Emma. " she was sorry. I've forgiven her. For all of it. " replies Cleo thoughtfully. " we should all try to forgive like Cleo has. I mean,

Sophie

did some pretty mean things, but she was sorry and she hasn't done anything for years. They deserve a second chance. Everyone does. Nobody is perfect.

Remember

when Emma came back, and I thought I had just been a replacement friend? I said some pretty mean things, but once I understood everything, I apologized.

And you

guys forgave me. They deserve to be forgiven too. If they are truly sorry, and wish to make things right. " says Bella knowingly. "Yah. If you guys hadn't

forgiven Bella

and I, we wouldn't be the great friends we are today! I was pretty angry when I thought I had been replaced, but I sat down and talked to Bella about it and

found out she had no such intentions. And now I have a crystal necklace too, and we're all friends again. We should give Charlotte and Sophie another chance.

Maybe they don't deserve it, but think about it. Did Zane really deserve a second chance What about Lewis? Or Cleo, Or Bella, Or me? Or even Rikki. But since

we care for each other, we forgave the mistakes. So no one is going to have their hair caught on fire, their drinks gellified, their dresses drenched, or tongues

frozen to their spoons. Okay?" Says Emma, taking charge of the situation once again. They all nodded, except Rikki, who grumpily asked, "Not even a lipstick

tube melted?" "No." replied Emma. "Girls! Picture time!" Calls Sam from downstairs. They all hurry down the stairs, and takes lots of pictures. Then they all jump

into Don's car and head to Emma's house where the wedding is taking place.

the music begins to play, they take their fathers' arm, and begin the journey of a lifetime. ( In other words, they walked down the aisle.) The 'I do's' were

spoken, the vows exchanged, the cake cut, the bouquets thrown,( Charlotte, Sophie, Kim, and some other random girl caught them. Who would have

thought!) the dancing was finished, the talking and laughing had yet to cease. But they all knew the laughter would never

end for the four mermaids of the Gold Coast and their new husbands. The end of an era, was the beginning of another. The beginning of a new life together.

Wherever they would go, they would always be sisters, friends, and mermaids together.


	5. The Sunset and The Tents

"Lewis, what are you working on?" Asked Cleo, looking over Lewis' shoulder as he shut his laptop. They were at Cleo's house, grabbing a few

things to take to Mako. "Nothing important." He said, turning to face her. She frowned. "Lewis, we've just gotten married; I don't want us to

have secrets." She said, looking hurt. "Alright; you see, Zane, Ash, Will, and I, have been working on this plan..." He explained. When he finished,

Cleo jumped up and started looking very exited. "Can we head over to Mako now?" Asked the brunette, gleefully. "Sure." Replied the equally

exited blonde. On the way out, he grabbed a box of matches. "I have a feeling I'll be needing these." He muttered to himself, smirking. He stayed

back and watched his beautiful bride flounce to the car. He laughed to himself. How he loved her! She's his whole world, and now she's finally

his! Now, to the honeymoon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile near Mako...

"Will! Please let me look!" Cried the giggling, blindfolded girl in the back of the boat. "Not till we get there!" Replied the new husband, laughing. "Then I will

jump out!" Shouted Bella in mock seriousness.

"No Belle, don't jump. You'll like this." He said in between laughs. "Alright, I guess I won't jump. But hurry up!" She yelled back, getting a bit agitated. They'd

been boating for hours; they must be far from the Gold Coast. "Alright. On to Ma...Oops!" He shouts. "Where?" Questions Bella suspiciously."Nowhere. You'll

just have to wait and see." He replied, trying desperately to cover up his slip. "Fine." She huffs. They sit back, and the motor speeds up a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Mako Island...

"Well, they're all set up." Says Rikki, looking from one tent to another. "Yep." Replied the jet-black haired man. "Hey, don't you think with all of us being here

we'll, I don't know, _interrupt something?_" Asked the curly blonde. "Nah. I think we'll all be too busy ourselves." Replied Zane with a cheesy grin. "Zane!" She

exclaimed in mock disgust. "Hey, while we're waiting for everyone else, how about we go on a _tour_ of our tent?" He asked her, not-so-subtly. "But shouldn't we

wait till the others' get here and we have dinner?" She replied, trying to knock some sense into herself. "No. I've waited long enough. No more waiting!" He

declared. and with that, he pulled her into the tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's P.O.V.

He won't tell me where we're going. I'm a little annoyed by that. We are wiping down tables at the reception, because I just couldn't leave till things were

cleaned up. I asked where we were going, but Ash just smiles and replies, "The perfect place, darling." I wish he would just tell me!

Ash's P.O.V.

As I wash these tables, I'm thinking how much Emma probably hates me right now, and how much she is going to love me when she finds out I've planned the

honeymoon on Mako Island with her best friends. I'm glad she's not the prying type. She's curious, but if I say I'm not going to tell her, she respects that. Most

of the time. Sometimes. Occasionally. Once in a great while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd. person P.O.V.

They were still waiting for Rikki to show up. Lewis was getting quite annoyed. They had been waiting an hour. When they had fist arrived, they found the tents

set up as planned, but no fish or fire. "Where do you think they are?" Asked Cleo. Lewis smirked,and replied,"I'll give you one guess." "Lewis!" Cried Cleo in

disgust. He just gave her an ' Tell me you didn't see it coming.' look. "Well, I guess I'll go get the fish then, but what about the fire?"Asks Cleo. "I brought

matches." He replies confidently. "How did you-" "I had a conversation with Zane before the wedding." "Oh. well that explains it." She replied quietly, then got

up to go to the ocean. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Asks overprotective Lewis. "Lewis, I _am_ a mermaid."She replies, trying not to hurt his feelings, but

subtly telling him it was a silly question. "Ok. But be careful."He says as she runs into the water. "I will! She shouts just before going under.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's P.O.V.

"The sunset is probably beautiful, but I can't see it!" I yelled, getting really annoyed with Will. "The sunset is beautiful, but not as beautiful as my lovely bride."

He replies. "Will Benjamin, you are the most-" "Funny, handsome, debonair, gallant, smart, dazzling?" He said, cutting me off. "Not what I was going to say, but

yes, those things as well. " "I love you Belle." Says Will, stopping the motor and turning to look straight into my eyes. His blue eyes always melted me.

Sometimes they were like the sea after a storm, and others a vibrant blue. You could stare into them, and they'd go on for miles. He always says my eyes are

like looking a bright blue sky, that never ends. I still hope someday our baby (Our baby! What a thought!) will have his eyes. I realize I was still staring into

those deep blue mists, and still hadn't answered him. "I love you too, Will." I replied, smiling. Then he kissed me. And let me tell you, after that kiss, I

completely forgave him for taking so long and not telling me where we were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N So sorry abut not updating. I just moved to a new place, plus I was working on my Elephant princess story; Just One Night. Also trying to write with fellow

writer, DeafAngel2000. Have you read her story yet? It is absolutely amazing! She is an awesome writer so please go read her story. It's called, Rewind To A

New Beginning. It's about Charlotte and her new life in a new town. it's set right after season two. I know many of us H2O fans don't really like Charlotte, but I,

and a few others, think it's time to give Charlotte a second chance. Please, please, read her story; it is truly wonderful literature. It has nothing to do with

revenge on the girls ( I, personally, don't like those stories either), and she doesn't stay and become friends with them either (Does anyone here think Rikki

would let that happen? No offense of course. I love Rikki, but it's her personality to be a little hostile.) . She moves on with her life. She learned from her

mistakes, and is very sorry. Now she just wants to start anew. Clean her slate please, and show her some empathy. ( I mean,Who wouldn't want Lewis?

Mostly jk) anyways, this girl has some major talent and a lot of heart. So please read her story. Sorry for the really long rant. I'm done now. Thanks for reading!

And I LOVE reviews! And constructive criticism. Though, a note; If you say 'please improve', please tell me what to again, Emi.


End file.
